Revival, Resolve, Redemption
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: He was thought to be dead. He was remembered as a beloved son and a young warrior. His name is Sima Zhao. My alternate version of the Jin hypothetical route. Spoilers: May contain some romance later on
1. Unfortunate Truth

**Revival, Resolve, Redemption**

**Chapter 1: Unfortunate Truth**

Ren Zhong was a young man with an unknown past. He was adopted by an aged warrior and he worked in a tavern in Luoyang. He had a quiet and reclusive personality though he was willing to let people talk to him and get into idle chatter. Everyone was willing to help him remember who he really is. One day, his adoptive father came to him and said:

"Zhong, I found this thing when I found you. It was sitting near you. Will it help?"

Suddenly, a spark of memories came into Zhong's head. The flashbacks made him see the Wuzhang Plains and Luoyang Palace. The item his adoptive father was holding was a slightly curved sword and when Zhong held it, it made him feel completely comfortable again.

"Father, who lives in Luoyang Palace?"

"The Sima family and the officers of Jin."

During the night, he sneaked out of his room and towards Luoyang Palace after putting on a cloak. He managed to sneak in with ease but, he felt memories surging into his brain but he managed to hold him in and not make a sound. He noticed something near the koi fish pond. It was a sword with a similar use as the sword his father showed him except it was double edged. Zhong pulled the sword from the altar but he saw a portrait of a handsome young man who totally looks like him and a young girl with blonde hair. The instant he saw this, Zhong let out a wail of anguish, exposing his current position. The guards had him surrounded but, Zhong couldn't fight due to the pain he felt upon seeing the portrait. Suddenly, he felt a surge of energy and fought the guards. He was using unorthodox fighting moves by adding kicks to his combos.

"How dare you desecrate my brother's memorial?!"

Zhong turned to see a young man who looks older than him. He had black hair and a mask that covered part of his face. The man also held a long and thin sword in his hands. After observing the man for a few seconds, he was hit by another wave of memories and fell to his knees. The guards took the sword from him and put it back in the altar.

"Who are you?" Zhong asked.

"The name is Sima Shi. And who are you supposed to be?"

Zhong took off his hood and Shi gasped at the sight of his face. Suddenly, more people came into the courtyard. They looked like fellow officers of Jin. After idle chatter, Zhong managed to identify their names: Xiahou Ba, Jia Chong and Wen Yang.

"Zhao? Impossible! We saw you die!"

"Wait? Who am I really? What is my real name?"

A woman suddenly came out of the palace gates. She had brown hair similar to Zhong's and was wearing a purple dress that exposed part of her chest. She didn't seem to mind the cleavage.

"Your real name is Sima Zhao, my youngest son and an officer of Jin." she said. An intense wave of memories hit Zhong (or Sima Zhao) again but, this one made him feel pain in his head and let out more wails of anguish as pain surges into his head.

"Come brother. Let's get you inside." Sima Shi said.

After that, the crowd of guards and officers dispersed as Shi and Zhao went inside. Zhao was later hugged lovingly by the same girl in the portrait.

"My lord! I missed you so much. We all have." she said

Zhao couldn't respond due to the pain he had upon getting some of his major memories back.

"Y...Y...Yuanji? I missed you." he managed to reply.

Sima Shi said: "Zhao, we'll get you to see our father and stop his paranoia."

"Yuanji, who was that woman?"

"That was you and Lord Sima Shi's mother: Lady Zhang Chunhua."

Wang Yuanji came into the throne room. Sima Shi followed afterwards.

"Lord Sima Yi, someone we all missed wants to see you." she said.

"What? Zhao?" he saw Sima Zhao come into the room nervously. He was being followed by his mother.

Sima Zhao stepped forth.

"Father? I missed you."

Sima Yi was astonished. "We all missed you so much. We couldn't sleep much because we saw you die."

"Wait? Who killed me?"

"Ding Feng. An officer working for the Coalition forces working to bring us down."

"I feel tired from getting my memories back, Father."

The Sima family was finally whole again. After a long group hug, they all went to sleep.


	2. The Woman in Black

**Chapter 2: The Woman in Black**

Sima Zhao woke up feeling pretty uncomfortable. He had a rough night when he finally realized who he really is. After eating alone, he was summoned by his father. He went to his father's room where they finally began to talk.

"Zhao, what did you see when you woke up?" Sima Yi asked.

"It happened so fast Father." Zhao replied

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

Sima Zhao woke up not knowing who he really is. He saw someone in front of him looking at him with concern. This someone happens to be a woman dressed in a black cloak. Her hand for some reason had a cut on it like she was performing a blood ritual. They were in some abandoned city where it looked like it was burned down by pyromaniacs. Right now, the woman was packing up on her horse.

"Who are you?" Zhao asked.

"I have to go. I don't have long until they realize I brought you back to life. They will kill me if they found out." the woman said.

"Wait. Who's 'they'?" He asked.

"Like I said, no time. Until we meet again, goodbye." The woman got on her brown horse and rode off. The amnesiac Sima Zhao fainted due to strange exhaustion. The next time he woke up, he was already taken in by his adopted father.

"What's your name boy?"

"I...I... I forgot who I really am. I have been struck by amnesia."

"Well, until we find out who you really are, your name is Ren Zhong, Ok?"

"Ok"

* * *

-PRESENT-

"She never mentioned who was the 'they' she mentioned?" Sima Yi asked.

"No. I don't know why but, I think she works for someone and that someone was not aware of what the woman did" Zhao replied.

"So, a woman in black brought you back to life."

Before Zhao could say a word however, chaos occurs and he and his father step out to observe what was going on. The soldiers were fighting each other. They noticed something odd. Some of the soldiers were flailing their weapons like maniacs.

"Did they get drunk?" Zhao asked.

"No, they've been hit with berserk poison!" Sima Yi responded. The duo fought their way through berserk soldiers and knocked them out to prevent them from getting killed. They also ran into a berserk Deng Ai but, he was knocked out as well. After running into Sima Shi and Zhang Chunhua, they managed to end the chaos in the palace. Afterwards, the then poisoned soldiers fell unconscious.

"Who would be daring enough to do all this?" Shi asked.

"We're pretty sure it's Jiang Wei." Chunhua said.

"Jiang Wei?" Zhao asked.

"Oh right, we forgot about the amnesia problem you've been having. Anyway, Jiang Wei is the leader of the Coalition forces who are pretty much trying to dismantle us."

Zhao answered, "If they did this then, they'll be back."

Sima Yi made a decision, "If they would do this then, we should get ready for them."

The family went back into Sima Yi's room (cautiously) and Zhao told his brother and mother the story.

"A woman in black?" Shi asked.

"Whoever she is, she brought Zhao back to life." Chunhua said.

"She used her blood from the looks of it. If I remembered right, the cut looked new." Zhao said.

They were astonished. A woman who used her blood to resurrect someone from the dead? Who is this woman? And what was her reason for reviving Sima Zhao be?


	3. Of Memories and The Celestial Fang

**Chapter 3: Of Memories and The Celestial Fang**

Sima Zhao began to ponder to himself: Why did the woman revive me? What's with the cut on her had? And to whom was she working for? He went back to the altar with the double edged sword back in it's sheath. He decided to pick it up and unsheathe it because it didn't make sense that he was desecrating his own memorial altar.

"That was meant for you." Sima Zhao turned to see Wang Yuanji. She continued to talk.

"It was known as the Celestial Fang. It was meant for you before you died." She continued.

"Shi was holding a sword that looked like it was just as valuable as this. What was it?" Zhao asked.

Yuanji once again replied: "The Steel Anguish"

"Speaking of which, how did I die?" Zhao asked as Sima Shi walked up to the couple and said:

"We remembered it like it was yesterday..."

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

"Zhao? Zhao? Where'd you go?!" Sima Shi shouted towards the Wuzhang Plains where another battle between the Sima family, their allies, and Jiang Wei occured. Shi, Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua got on their horses and set out to look for the young warrior. They came across Wang Yuanji.

"Where's Zhao?" Sima Yi asked.

"I didn't see him. We got separated and the next thing I knew: Gone." She replied.

They continued to find Sima Zhao while cutting down Coalition Forces soldiers along the way until they reached the main camp where they saw the unbelievable: Ding Feng attempted to strangle the boy. Sima Shi began to shout at the Wu officer:

"DAMN YOU! LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!"

He, Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua charged at Ding Feng but due to his immense strength, he simply kicked them to a wall. However, Sima Zhao broke free and kicks the Wu officer in the face. He staggered however, Zhao lost much of his strength though to his surprise, Ding Feng retreated. While the family's vision was turned to Sima Zhao as they attempt to help him, Ding Feng threw a spear at Sima Yi. Only Sima Zhao noticed the spear that was about to kill his father and took the hit, fatally wounding his gut as the shaft was sticking out of his shaking body.

"Zhao! Don't die in front of us please!" Zhang Chunhua pleaded to her dying son.

"Mother, Father, Brother, tell Yuanji that I'm sorry for my lack of effort and that, I love her..." with that, Zhao passed away.

Zhang Chunhua's eyes began to show tears like her husband and elder son as she screamed to the sky on top of the dead body of her youngest son. Angry at Zhao's death, they drove back their enemies quick but, when they went back, Zhao's body was gone.

* * *

Sima Shi was still talking: "With that, we all told Yuanji about it..."

"And I cried a lot."

"Father swore that he wouldn't lose me and with that, he became paranoid."

Sima Zhao looked towards the ground astonished at the story. He still remembered Celestial Fang and looked at it with guilt. He said to himself,

"I swear on this blade that I wouldn't die painfully in front of all of you ever again. That's a promise I will keep. I will find my killer and redeem myself for the grief I caused to all of you."


	4. The Knight and the Rook

**Chapter Four: The Knight and the Rook**

* * *

A battle was currently going on for the third time in the Wuzhang Plains during the time when Sima Zhao made a vow to the Celestial Fang. The Jin forces were lead by Wen Yang and Xiahou Ba. The Coalition forces were lead by Ding Feng. Both forces were caught in a deadlock as Jin tries to take it back after the Coalition took it by surprise.

"We promised that we would drive the Coalition out of this place and we shall keep that promise!" Wen Yang gave a speech to the forces still left in the main camp. After that, they moved out to the field. Xiahou Ba came to Wen Yang and said:

"We can't break the deadlock like this, Lord Wen Yang."

"Indeed, we must find a way."

"I already have one way." Xiahou Ba whispered to Wen Yang his plan to break the deadlock.

Meanwhile in the Coalition Main Camp, Ding Feng was also giving a speech. He was accompanied by Lian Shi.

"It is true everyone that Sima Zhao has returned from the afterlife. But now, we shall strike him down and all the people working for the Sima clan and their allies!"

Ding Feng charged while Lian Shi held down the main camp. They had an army far greater than what Jin sent. Despite the overwhelming odds, Wen Yang trusted that Xiahou Ba will make his plan work. They fought back desperately but, even with reports that Zhuge Dan will take to the battlefield, they weren't sure if they could win. Wen Yang still had faith in Xiahou Ba though it was little but suddenly,

"Ride now!"

Thundering noises came from the west mountain path and a massive cavalry strike force led by Xiahou Ba charged towards the Coalition's massive army from behind. Another one led by Zhuge Dan aided the frontlines.

"Incredible work you two! Anyway, what took you so long?"

"I ran into some trouble. I'll tell you later."

The three combined their forces and massively reduced the army that Ding Feng brought with him. The latter however, escaped the area. Wen Yang confronted Lian Shi and breaks her leg but, one of the officers save her from being killed by Wen Yang. He noticed a bloody bandage on her palm, leaving him completely bewildered, wondering if she revived Sima Zhao. Despite the fact that they escaped, the Wuzhang Plains were taken once more by Jin.

When they returned, they told everything about the battle to Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji. Wen Yang ended up revealing the bloody bandage on Lian Shi's hand.

"A bloody bandage?" Sima Zhao asked.

"Yes my lord, it looked like she was wounded before the battle." Wen Yang replied.

"What if she's the one who revived me?"

"Why would we believe that?" Zhuge Dan interrupted the conversation.

"Yeah. Even if she did then, what was her reason?" Xiahou Ba added.

"I suppose so. She works for our enemy and a dead hostile is a dead hostile."

Wen Yang also said,

"You owe me a reason on why you took so long, Xiahou Ba."

"Oh yeah, there were arbalests there."

Zhuge Dan interrupted, "Wait, why didn't I take the east mountain path?"

"We tried that though they locked it with boulders" Wen Yang turned to Xiahou Ba, "Also, why didn't you go faster? Why did you have to crowd yourselves again?"

Xiahou Ba said: "Because if I rushed then the strength of the formation would be broken and thus..."

Everyone groaned and left the room. They remembered the last time Xiahou Ba talked extremely long. It took Jia Chong's voice to stop him from talking and killing everyone by boredom.

"And that's what would happen if I left too early."

* * *

**Author's notes: I got home quite late so I rushed it. Also, sorry for the constant updates. The idea of Xiahou Ba talking too long came too late in my head.**


	5. Chaos and Rumors

**Chapter 5: Chaos and Rumors**

It was a quiet night in Luoyang. Nothing went wrong until...

"Ahhh! Fire!"

A fire broke out and it definetly wasn't an accident. It was because a massive group of armed men charged at the palace. Only Sima Zhao and Zhang Chunhua woke up during the chaos.

"What's going on mother?" Zhao asked.

"Someone caused a fire and is attacking the palace." Chunhua replied.

The two sprang into action and attacked the armed men. They found Bao Sanniang on top of the burning house dancing and swinging her Doomspinner with joy.

"She must be the one who caused this! Zhao, get her!"

He sprang into action with Celestial Fang. Several soldiers attempted to stop him but, he was able to reach the burning house.

"Bao Sanniang! Face me! Or are you really that innocent?!"

"So you were revived. I don't know who did it but, it doesn't matter! I will make sure you return to the afterlife! And Guan Suo will be very proud of me!"

The two faced each other in vicious combat as they exchange blows with each other. Sima Zhao gained an advantage after wearing out his opponent. Suddenly, the roof was about to collapse due to the fire. Bao Sanniang fell and was hanging on for dear life. Sima Zhao was about to leave but something inside him snapped and he saved his enemy from falling into the burning interior of the house although he had to roughly throw her into a nearby wagon. When Bao Sanniang got up, she was facing Sima Zhao and that she was in trouble as she was disarmed of her Doomspinner.

"Are you going to kill me?" she said weakly.

"No, you will be valuable to our cause. We only seek to end the chaos and the people you're working for are furthering its hold on the land." Sima Zhao replied.

"Why work for you?"

"Like I said, we seek to end the chaos. But, considering your answers, you will be imprisoned for now." Two guards took away Bao Sanniang and she wasn't even resisting. She decided to go with the flow of her life. They stopped for a while,

"Wait" Bao Sanniang said. She began to talk:

"I heard rumors that my husband was planning something against Jiang Wei. They plan to execute him so, if you can, can you please save him? In return, I will serve Jin."

Sima Zhao spoke: "And you will have to be imprisoned for now. I'm sorry."

Sanniang sighed and was taken to the prison in the palace. Zhang Chunhua wasn't sure about what she said so, they told the rest of the family the next day.

"Guan Suo planning something against Jiang Wei?" Sima Yi asked.

"We managed to confirm that. Jia Chong was able to tell if she was lying about it or not." Zhang Chunhua said. Apparently, Jia Chong was capable of that depending on the target's heart beat rate.

"If it is true then, we will have to save Guan Suo." Sima Zhao said.

"Wait, what if it's a trap?" Sima Shi asked.

"We'll split up. Me, Shi and Jia Chong will find Guan Suo. We'll have Wen Yang ready in case it's a trap or something went wrong with the rescue. Where will the execution take place?" Sima Yi said and asked his wife.

"Yiling" Chunhua replied.

* * *

**Author's notes: I had to rush for the second time.**

**Anyway, here are some shoutouts to some of authors who made my favorite stories:**

**Insertyournameheretwentytimes**

**The Red Spy**

**Assassin Master Ezio 91**

**Hibiki's Echo**

**THANK YOU FOR MAKING SOME COOL STORIES!**


	6. Lost Answers

**Chapter 6: Lost Answers**

Jin's plan went into action. Sima Yi, Sima Shi, Jia Chong and Wen Yang arrived at Yiling. While the latter stayed near the area, the others went in to find Guan Suo.

Meanwhile at the South Eastern Camp,

"Tell me. Are you really plotting something against Lord Jiang Wei?" Ding Feng asked the captive Coalition officer. Guan Suo however, never spoke a single word and did nothing but glare at Ding Feng with anger. They decide to execute him in the middle of the river. Sima Yi, Sima Shi and Jia Chong notice this while disguised as soldiers (except Sima Yi who had to hide in a crate). They manage to meet somewhere private.

"The river itself?" Jia Chong asked.

"We should get horses." Sima Yi replied. A guard saw them.

"You!" the guard pointed at Jia Chong. "You wanna execute the traitor Guan Suo? Wait, who is that?" He pointed at Sima Yi.

"Um... My cousin?" Jia Chong attempted to cover up.

"Whatever. Just be at the river. Yes or no?"

After some thought, Jia Chong said yes while maintaining his cover. They already came up with a plan to save Guan Suo the moment the disguised Jia Chong was called to execute the traitorous Coalition warrior. When they reached the river, one of the officers began to say,

"Guan Suo, you are guilty of unknown crimes against the Coalition and Lord Jiang Wei himself. For that, your punishment shall be executio..."

The officer was caught short when Jia Chong kills him by throwing his axe at the back of the officer's head. He grabs Guan Suo as they are picked up by Sima Yi and Sima Shi.

"What's going on? Where's Bao Sanniang?" Guan Suo asked

"She's okay. Lord Sima Zhao spared her life." Jia Chong replied.

"Really? Thank you."

They met up with Wen Yang who launches a short arrow attack at their pursuers before escaping with them. After a few days, they were back at Luoyang where Bao Sanniang was waiting for her husband.

"Guan Suo!" she shouted with joy.

"Bao Sanniang! You're alive!" Guan Suo answered back and they hugged lovingly. He turns to the officers of Jin.

"I owe you guys some answers I guess. Let's talk inside."

When they got inside,

"I was working for that woman in black." Everyone gasped at Guan Suo's words. Sima Zhao asked,

"Was it Lian Shi?"

"I didn't think so. Her voice was completely different and that Lady Lian Shi was with Jiang Wei that time. She never left the conversation with him while I was being confronted by the woman."

"I see."

"And she even told me that I should help her 'undo what happpened at Wuzhang Plains'"

"So if it wasn't Lian Shi then, who is that woman?"

"I don't know either her name or her allegiance. Anyway, I heard you were revived by a blood ritual. Apparently, Lian Shi's hands were clean after you were revived, just in case you're still suspicious of her."

"Gotcha. Thank you Guan Suo."

Both he and Bao Sanniang were offered amnesty and were given a chance to help Jin end the war against Jiang Wei and the Coalition. Everyone was intrigued again wondering what kind of woman can use her own blood to revive the dead. Who was that woman? And if she worked for the Coalition, why turn against Jiang Wei in secret? Only time will tell the truth of these questions...


	7. Revealing the Unseen

**Chapter 7: Revealing the Unseen**

After a few small skirmishes with the Coalition, Jin manages to learn of Lian Shi's location: Fan Castle. Forces led by Deng Ai, Zhuge Dan and Sima Shi arrived to seize the castle in search of her. However, the castle was heavily guarded and a frontal assault would be difficult to do. They meet up to plan.

"So much for the frontal assault plan. Any ideas?" Deng Ai asked.

"We could repeat history itself, and flood the place." Zhuge Dan replied.

"I don't think we can do that unless it's raining." Sima Shi answered.

However, they had no choice and try to take the floodgates, and flood Fan Castle just like how Guan Yu attempted to seize the castle before Wu's arrival. They decide to split up, Sima Shi will prepare for a frontal attack while Deng Ai and Zhuge Dan head for the floodgates. However, an enemy officer notices them.

"Jin forces! They're after the flood controls! Stop them!" he shouts as his men charge at the duo but, Deng Ai takes them down with his lance and bombs while Zhuge Dan kills the officer with his short rod. They manage to reach the floodgates.

"Alright, it's worth a shot!" Deng Ai shouts as he opens the floodgates.

It worked. Part of Lian Shi's forces were wiped out and Sima Shi charges in, cutting down the remaining soldiers and officers along the way that survived their small flood attack. He confronts Lian Shi.

"Lian Shi, you're coming with me!" Sima Shi shouts.

"The only way I'm leaving is if you drag me out!" Lian Shi fires her crossbow at Sima Shi and he attempts to dodge them but after a while, he was exhausted and out in the open. Lian Shi was about to kill him when Zhuge Dan sneaks up behind her and knocks her out cold. Sima Shi manages to recover from exhaustion and mounts his horse.

"We got her! Let's get out of here!" he shouts at Deng Ai who was still attacking Coalition soldiers. They leave and head back to Luoyang a week later. They observe the still unconscious Lian Shi.

"I don't think she can recover in time. Nice going, Zhuge Dan." Sima Shi said in a sarcastic way.

"I've got an idea!" Xiahou Ba came in with a bucket of water and splashes the unconscious Lian Shi with it which happens to be cold. Lian Shi wakes up screaming due to the extreme cold Xiahou Ba gave her.

"What was that for?!" she asked.

"You were out cold for a week!"

Sima Zhao arrived and took off the bandage on Lian Shi's palm. He was shocked.

"You're... you're not the woman in black." he said.

"How do you know, Zhao?" Sima Shi asked.

"I can clearly remember the scar on the woman. It was one regular blood ritual cut. Lian Shi has multiple small cuts."

Jia Chong came in and checks her heartbeat by holding her chest (no mature content intended), much to her discomfort.

"I can see that this man can see through lies by heartbeat. I'll tell you the truth, like Guan Suo, I also work for the woman in black." Everyone gasped at Lian Shi.

"What did she tell you to do?" Sima Zhao asked.

"I was told to act as a diversion in case the woman was caught. Guan Suo on the other hand, I had no idea what he was doing." Guan Suo however, heard this.

"I was smuggling stolen weapons out of each camp!" he shouted from across the hall. Apparently, he was near the room where Lian Shi was being interrogated.

"We all thought it was you." Sima Zhao said.

"Well too bad. I'm not."

Wang Yuanji interrupted the conversation.

"My lord, we have to head to Chibi. Apparently, your killer just happens to be there."

"You're right" Sima Zhao said. "I have to focus on the war and not the woman."

"Let me go with you." Lian Shi said.

After some self thought, Sima Zhao allowed her to help Jin much like how Guan Suo and Bao Sanniang offered their services to them. Zhao began to think to himself,

"No more fooling around. It's time for my redemption. Ding Feng, I'm coming for you!"


	8. Into the Inferno

**Chapter 8: Into the Inferno**

**Author's notes: It will contain extremely unrealistic stuff(it ain't a fanfiction for nothing). Spoiler - The unrealistic stuff was the one that revived Sima Zhao**

* * *

Jin forces have arrived at Chibi meeting an equally powerful Coalition force led by Ding Feng. Both sides for the the second time, were in a deadlock. However, it was short when the ships were set on fire by the Coalition, shattering Jin's morale to bits. Sima Zhao woke up to the sound of screaming after getting knocked out by a piece of burning wood which smears his clothes in ashes and giving his face a burn. Luckily, he regroups with Sima Shi and Wang Yuanji.

"They've repeated history!" Sima Shi shouted.

"We have no choice but, to find Ding Feng and end his life!" Wang Yuanji answered.

The brothers agree and they charge through the burning ships, killing soldiers along the way. Suddenly, a figure appeared before them.

"The woman?" Wang Yuanji asked.

"It is truly her." Sima Shi replied. Sima Zhao approaches the woman.

"Who are you? What do you want with me that made you need to revive me?" he asked.

The woman flashed a coin that looked like it could be used to buy Luoyang Palace. It had a delicate heart shape on one side and an arrow on the other.

"What is that?" Sima Zhao asked.

"One of the two Lovers' Coins." the woman replied. "The other one was used on you. If the user truly feels love to the one being revived, their memories won't be taken away."

"So the first coin took away my memories?" Zhao asked again.

"Smart man. Yes, and one needs to use their blood to use it. Come with me, I will help you in this battle."

They had no choice but follow her. The woman flashed knives from her cloak and killed anyone trying to kill her. The group seemed pretty impressed by the woman's skill in combat. They didn't notice however that they were being stalked. It was an enemy archer.

"There you are, Sima Zhao!"

He released as his arrow flies towards Sima Zhao. The woman however, took the hit. She falls to the ground breathing heavily.

"You alright?" Sima Shi asked.

"I'm fine. Just finish this battle." the woman replied.

They follow her demands and confront Ding Feng.

"Ding Feng, you gave my family and friends grief and now, you will pay!" Sima Zhao shouted at his killer.

Ding Feng however, didn't respond and he lunges at the man that he killed. Both end up in fierce battle. They begin to exchange vicious blows and parries at each other without even backing out. Sima Shi and Wang Yuanji enter the fray and it was not enough to force Ding Feng to leave. After getting kicked in the face and having his arm get cuts from Wang Yuanji, he finally left the field. Sima Zhao sighed.

"Fine, I shall take him out another time." he said

"Hello." the woman came in limping.

"You fool! You said you were okay!" Sima Shi shouted at her.

"Hold still. I can help you." Wang Yuanji said.

"No need. I've done my part." the woman falls to the ground but her hood suddenly falls off. They were shocked upon seeing her face. Her face was innocent looking and her black hair was well made with extra accessories.

"Guan Yinping? We thought you were dead." Sima Zhao said.

"Y...Y...Yes. It's me." she replied. She notices Sima Shi holding his chest as if his heartbeat was accelerating. He approaches Yinping and holds her hands tightly.

"Why did you do it? Why turn on Jiang Wei?" Sima Shi asked.

"I have no more time. Here, Sima Shi." Guan Yinping hands over the last of the Lovers' Coins. "Farewell." she draws her last breath as her head slumps over her.

Sima Shi looks at the coin. He suddenly feels something from Guan Yinping's words. He turned to Sima Zhao with the Lovers' Coin in his hand.

"I know what I have to do."


	9. The Unexpected Result

**Chapter 9: The Unexpected Result**

**Author's notes: I'm not a historical kind of person so expect a really odd pairing**

**P.S. If you read chapter 8 closely, you'll know what that odd pairing is. Anyway, onto the story**

* * *

After explaining everything to Sima Yi, Zhang Chunhua, Guan Suo and Lian Shi, Sima Shi holds up a knife on one hand and the last Lovers' Coin on the other. Sima Zhao already knew what he was going to do.

"You'll use the coin on her? You know she'll lose her memories right?" he said.

"I know that, Zhao but, she's just a girl." Shi replied.

"You don't even love her." Wang Yuanji said. "Besides, she already did her part to help us."

"True but, she never explained why she revived Zhao and have Guan Suo and Lian Shi turn on the Coalition in secret."

Sima Shi makes a cut on his hand with the knife he was holding. He dropped the coin on his bloody palm and after it was fully covered, he drops it on Guan Yinping's arrow wound. The bloody coin suddenly dissolves and seeps into the wound as it slowly recovers. The young woman however, showed no signs of life.

"No..." Sima Shi mutters to himself.

The masked warrior sighs and looks at the ground feeling guilty. Everyone present felt the same way especially, Guan Suo who drops to his knees staring in anguish at the sight of his younger sister's body. Suddenly enough for them,

"S...S...Sima Shi?"

He notices Guan Yinping alive though still on the ground holding his hand.

"You didn't lose your memories?"

"No...Why?"

Sima Shi stares at Sima Zhao who is showing a shocked stare at his brother.

"No, way, you totally love her." Zhao said.

"I...I never realized that." Shi replied.

"I suppose that's love for you. You'll never know when you'll feel it."

Guan Suo rushes to his sister and they hug. After that, he looks at Sima Shi.

"You can take care of her right?" Guan Suo asked.

After some self thought, Shi finally said, "Yes, you can count on me."

Guan Yinping hugs Sima Shi and everyone present liked it.

"Now that's a happy ending right there." Sima Zhao said.

"Don't forget, son, we still have to deal with Jiang Wei and Ding Feng." Zhang Chunhua replied.

Guan Yinping and Sima Shi break their hug when the latter asked,

"Why did you want to help Jin and not the Coalition?"

"Because after winning, they will split into Shu and Wu again and they will fight for the land. Jiang Wei and Ding Feng have plans of their own once the land is under one banner but all of you, you all fight under one banner and if you win this war then, the land doesn't have to be separated anymore. I had faith in all of you the moment I brought Sima Zhao back from the dead."

"Lord Sima Yi!" Everyone present turned to see Xiahou Ba.

"We managed to capture Yue Ying and make her confess the truth: Jiang Wei and Ding Feng are going for Luoyang!"

"What should we do with her?" Sima Yi asked referring to Yue Ying.

"Let me handle her." Guan Suo volunteered to keep an eye on her.

"Then let's move now!"


	10. The Ties that Bind

**Chapter 10: The Ties that Bind**

* * *

The Jin forces, Guan Yinping and Lian Shi arrived in time to protect Luoyang. Despite the fact that Jin knows every square inch of Luoyang, it was not enough to stop a massive army of Coalition soldiers. Sima Shi, Guan Yinping, Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji make it to the palace courtyard where Zhuge Dan is waiting for them.

"Any plans? We're outnumbered." Zhuge Dan asked.

"We'll have to contain them at the lower area until we can do something." Wang Yuanji answered.

They did so and as a result, both forces were caught in a deadlock and even though Jin had an advantage, something was preventing the Coalition from losing morale. Sima Yi already notices this and has a meeting with Zhang Chunhua, Wen Yang and Jia Chong. They discussed possible reasons of the Coalition's unwavering morale even though they have chances of losing.

"I wonder why they have such determination, my lord." Zhang Chunhua said.

"They must be arrogant regarding their numbers." Sima Yi replied.

"What if they've got something up their sleeve?" Wen Yang asked.

"We'll never know that until they do it." Jia Chong answered.

Ding Feng led the charge towards Luoyang Palace with the usual unwavering faith that the Coalition suddenly gained. Before they could get to the gates however, they met a force led by Sima Zhao and Sima Shi.

"Ready for round two?" Zhao asked his former killer.

"You will not live this one boy!" Ding Feng shouted as he led an attack. The two forces were evenly matched. After a short battle, Sima Zhao puts his killer on the ground with the Celestial Fang on Ding Feng's neck. The latter refused to back down however and shouted at his men,

"RELEASE THE BEAST!"

Sima Zhao and Sima Shi notice a juggernaut that was larger than a regular one. It had a compartment for storing troops and supplies and had two cannons instead of one. With the brothers distracted, Ding Feng escapes and jumps onto the giant juggernaut. Sima Shi's and Sima Zhao's mouths were wide open.

"OH...NO"

They jump out of the way as the "Beast" blasts down the gates to Luoyang Palace. Sima Yi and his company notice this and just like his sons, his mouth was wide open upon seeing the giant juggernaut. The Beast slowly advanced to the palace with arrows and debris bouncing off of it's armor. All seemed lost when suddenly something flies into the air hole for troops inside and suddenly enough for everybody,

"BOOM!"

The Beast exploded from the inside, killing every soldier operating and hiding in it. Everyone turns to see Wang Yuanji and Guan Yinping

"How did you do that?" Sima Zhao asked.

Guan Yinping raised up a book entitled "Elemental Sorcery by Zhong Hui"

"Oh just another trick in the book." she replied

The downed Ding Feng however, heard them.

"Guan Yinping? You traitor!"

He charged in and kicks Sima Yi and his group, Wang Yuanji and Guan Yinping to the qilin statues and the brothers to the palace walls. He raised his chakram in victory as he walked down the steps. It was short lived however when Sima Zhao and Sima Shi rose up.

"No one does that to my Yinping!" Sima Shi shouted at Ding Feng.

"Same goes for Yuanji!" Sima Zhao also shouted.

The two brothers cross Steel Anguish and Celestial Fang "Three Musketeers" style and charge at the man that hurt their lovers. Despite their efforts, Ding Feng's strength overcame the brothers' combined might. It was clear that a miracle would win them the fight. Luckily for Shi and Zhao, they did get one.

"You messed up my juggernaut plans! My affiliation with you all is over!"

Ding Feng turned around to see a completely pissed of Yue Ying. She charges and she had slightly better luck that the brothers. Before getting kicked to a house however, she injures Ding Feng's arm with her dagger axe. This disarms the general of his weapon but before he could reach for a nearby sword, Sima Shi and Sima Zhao ultimately kill him after giving him a fatal X-shaped wound to the chest with Steel Anguish and Celestial Fang. After that, the brothers turn to each other.

"We've done it, I finally redeemed myself." Zhao said.

"Ding Feng fought alone but we fought him together. With help from Yue Ying of course." Shi answered.

Yue Ying in turn, spits at Ding Feng's corpse.

"The juggernauts shall stay like that regardless."

Guan Yinping hugs Sima Shi and Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji approach Yue Ying and reward her for the bravery she had shown at the last few moments.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Yue Ying was also given amnesty to work for Jin and she renewed her juggernaut plans which Ding Feng messed up just to make the Beast.

Guan Yinping finally found peace with Sima Shi and their families approved their relationship.

Lian Shi was finally given a purpose again by being given a life long task to protect Jin.

Needless to say, everyone was happy in the end. Even though Jiang Wei had escaped, they were never meant to lose to the remaining Coalition members so long as they had each other.

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's notes: Thanks for reading this. Feel free to post a review or PM me about this. Thinking about making a sequel soon (a more comedic one) so see ya. I just need to know how marriage works back then**


End file.
